


November 1, 2005 - November 30, 2005 DC Animated Universe Tales

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Collection of Superman TAS one sentence fiction about Supergirl's ex-enemy living with her family.





	November 1, 2005 - November 30, 2005 DC Animated Universe Tales

I never created Superman TAS.

NOVEMBER 1, 2005

Supergirl and Amos smiled when they healed from their injuries before they defeated a Metropolis villain.

THE END

NOVEMBER 2, 2005

One smile formed on Supergirl's face as soon as Amos returned with supper.

THE END

NOVEMBER 3, 2005

''The grave is going to be your new home if you're not careful again,'' Amos said as he healed Supergirl's injuries from a recent battle with a Metropolis villain.

THE END

NOVEMBER 4, 2005

Glowering, Amos used a tentacle to protect Supergirl from a Smallville creature before he smiled with her when it ran.

THE END

NOVEMBER 5, 2005

Supergirl smiled after she protected her preacher father from two Metropolis villains and she offered to take him out for lunch as he nodded.

THE END

NOVEMBER 6, 2005

''I'm always going to protect you,'' Amos informed Supergirl as he wrapped his arms around her and removed her from a hungry Smallville creature.

THE END

NOVEMBER 7, 2005

Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he remained near Martha Kent until she was able to feel better.

THE END

NOVEMBER 8, 2005

Supergirl started to smile the minute Amos protected her from a handful of territorial Smallville creatures.

THE END

NOVEMBER 9, 2005

Supergirl smiled after her preacher father bought a new stuffed animal and she remembered never falling asleep during his recent sermon marathon.

THE END

NOVEMBER 10, 2005

Supergirl started to smile as she viewed her stuffed animal collection before her eyes widened at the memory of Amos collecting human victims for his master a handful of years ago in Smallville.

THE END

NOVEMBER 11, 2005

Amos scowled when he viewed himself as a bad father for failing to prevent a creature from biting his daughter's arm.

THE END

NOVEMBER 12, 2005

Amos began to smile when he was a good father for healing Supergirl's recent injuries and she was happy with him.

THE END

NOVEMBER 13, 2005

''Doubting Thomas,'' Amos said to Supergirl when he defeated a Smallville creature without one scratch on his body and he smiled.

THE END

NOVEMBER 14, 2005

Amos glowered the minute Supergirl carelessly tossed chicken wing bones at him.

THE END

NOVEMBER 15, 2005

''I found you,'' Amos said to a Smallville creature as he scowled and prepared to avenge his daughter's recent wounds.

THE END

NOVEMBER 16, 2005

Amos attempted to smile near his daughter even when he suffered from recent internal injuries.

THE END

NOVEMBER 17, 2005

Amos held his daughter to prevent her from focusing on recent wounds instead of saying anything to her and they smiled with one another.

THE END

NOVEMBER 18, 2005

One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face when his daughter was happy with the new stuffed animal he bought for her.

THE END

NOVEMBER 19, 2005

Reverend Amos Howell began to sob as soon as Supergirl chose to battle the aggressive Smallville creature instead of being safe in her bed.

THE END

NOVEMBER 20, 2005

Scowling, Amos considered finding Unity to beg for forgiveness before he remembered how kind the Kents were and smiled.

THE END

NOVEMBER 21, 2005

''You don't remember your master abandoning you a few years ago?'' Supergirl asked before Amos scowled and revealed tears.

THE END

NOVEMBER 22, 2005

Glowering, Amos never viewed Supergirl sneaking out in darkness and he thought he was able to hear her footsteps.

THE END

NOVEMBER 23, 2005

Supergirl started to smile with a new stuffed animal in her arms after she remembered Amos embracing his daughter in order to protect her from Volcana's recent fire attack near a Metropolis bank.

THE END

NOVEMBER 24, 2005

''Another plush animal,'' Supergirl said with enthusiasm before she smiled and wrapped her arms around her happy preacher father's waist.

THE END

NOVEMBER 25, 2005

Supergirl glanced at her plush animal collection before she smiled and went to help Amos with farm tasks.

THE END

NOVEMBER 26, 2005

Scowling, Amos considered burying Supergirl when she accidentally knocked Martha Kent's grave marker down before he sat up with wide eyes in his bedroom.

THE END

NOVEMBER 27, 2005

Supergirl scowled and began to regret protecting Amos from a Smallville creature's claws when he began a sermon marathon within a church.

THE END

NOVEMBER 28, 2005

Supergirl smiled with Amos while she cuddled a new plush animal for recent good behavior.

THE END

NOVEMBER 29, 2005

Supergirl and Amos exchanged wide-eyed glances as soon as a poodle creature fled after it heard thunder.

THE END

NOVEMBER 30, 2005

Amos was going to be fine after Supergirl healed his recent injuries and smiled with her.

THE END


End file.
